


Just Right

by KaterineBlack



Series: Drarry Discord Drabble + Drawble Challenge Responses [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, I have almost as many notes on this as there are words in the drabble, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, This may become a longer work if/when I finish another WIP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-06 20:23:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18395690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaterineBlack/pseuds/KaterineBlack
Summary: Challenge - Just Right - 100 words





	Just Right

Harry ran into the empty bathroom and started to blink as his vision was obscured by tears. He heard the door slam closed. He was suddenly pulled into a tight hug. He looked up and saw that it was Draco.  
“You shouldn’t listen to them, they just like making drama. I know you feel out of place at these parties, but you weren’t invited due to being the Chosen One. They don’t know me, or you, and are completely wrong about why I love you. I love your heart and courage, the way you fit just right in my arm.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time taking part in this challenge, it was fun and difficult  
> When I finish another WIP (though not necessarily one that I've started to post yet) I will probably work on continuing this


End file.
